Drunken Admissions
by SunnyHinata
Summary: -new title- She watched in amazement; not at his actions, but at her re-actions. Wow, she was crazy. Crazy for not being more forward before.
1. Happy Birthday Hinata

Word count; 1,194

Drunken Admissions (Happy Birthday Hinata)

Since a young age, Neji had always learned about surveillance, deception, and hard work. Hard work being, well, **hard **work. Surveillance and deception were a harder concept to master, but It could be done with some practice and luck.

"Come on Hinata, tell us!" Sakura begged her friend, as she and a few other people sat around in one of the local bars.

"Yah, I've beam drying to now." Ino said drunkenly, while falling over onto Choji's shoulder.

She can't even pronounce words right anymore "I think you've had enough to drink Ino." Choji said, taking away her tequila and pulling her from the bar. Hinata was grateful for the sudden distraction and tried to slip away from her seat without being noticed. 

"But dad! Come on, just five more minutes!" Ino slurred, while crossing her arms and giving puppy-dog eyes to Choji. He gave in with an "Alright" and decided to let her stay for a few more minutes."

"Take me with you." Shino whispered to Hinata as she passed, causing to Kiba to turn around and (drunkenly) say, "Oh Hinata, you can't leave yet. You… gotta tell us who you like."

"Yah, Hinata! Tell good ol' Uncle Naruto about yur lova'." He mused, putting his face close to hers, invading her personal bubble while simultaneously causing her to turn a bright shade of scarlet, adding on to the bit of red on her cheeks from the alcohol.

"Off meh team-hic-mate." Kiba said, pulling Naruto away from the red Hinata.

"Are we the only sane ones in here?" Shikamaru whispered to Shino, Choji, Tenten and Lee.

"What are you just implying, Kiba? I was asking my princess a quest-I-on if you didn't mind…yesterday."

"Not at all my -hic- good chap. Ask away, sir, for she shall tell me also the answer to your question, hm?" Kiba quickly repented, then gave Naruto a full on hug to make up for his audaciousness. Pulling away, Kiba sat on the very end of his stool, almost to the point that he would fall off.

"Guys, just leave her alone." Sasuke said, not nearly as intoxicated as his friends, but still a little rosy-cheeked. Neji, who sat beside Sasuke, didn't say anything, but smiled knowingly at Hinata.

"Uhm…" Hinata sniffled nervously, almost collapsing under everyone's gazes. Kiba fell onto one of her shoulders, knocking her into Naruto, who deemed it appropriate to smack Kiba on the back of the head.

"Don't touch meh babe!" Naruto yelled at Kiba.

'_Babe?' _Hinata thought with a small, embarrassed smile.

"What are you gonna do about it, Smokey? You don't even like her, do ya?" Kiba questioned.

All eyes turned to Naruto, who gave everyone a goofy grin, before pulling Hinata closer to him and then said, "So what if I do. Whacha gonna do about It.?" Making sure he hadn't grabbed Hinata inappropriately, Naruto looked back at Kiba with a challenging smirk on his face.

Kiba sat back up in his seat, then said in a distant voice, "I…don't know." He looked from Naruto to a very red Hinata, shrugged, then took another shot form the bar top.

"Are you sure you like her, or are you just saying that to show Kiba up?" Neji asked. Hinata made little cutting signs across her throat, signaling her cousin to stop the interrogation, but to no avail. Neji just smirked, looking at Sasuke through the corner of his eye.

"Naruto doesn't have to answer that." Lee said. Tenten nodded in agreement, smiling at Lee's ability to take charge of the situation, _and _distract everyone while she, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji could hopefully sneak away.

"Tenten, don't even try." Neji said simply, not even bothering to look at her. Her plan foiled, Tenten sank in her seat and lost her smile.

"You want proof? Here's your proof." Naruto pulled Hinata up and gave her a wet, sloppy, full-blown kiss right in front of everyone. She latched onto him, deepening the kiss, to which he responded by flipping off Neji.

"Get a room!" Ino and Sakura screeched, giggling their heads off.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, glaring at the girl from across the room.

"Sorry Sas-uke. I'll make it up to you later tonight." This comment had the girls giggling again. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Sasuke (who had a light shade of pink on his face) turned back to Naruto and Hinata.

Pulling away, Naruto looked straight at Neji. "Need anymore?"

"Nope. Got just what I wanted."

* * *

Days later, Hinata sat in her room. She slowly pulled the needle through the fabric on her kimono when she heard a knock on the door. Recognizing the chakra signature, she said, "Come in."

Neji opened the door swiftly, pulling a DVD case out from behind his back. "I thought you might like this." he tossed the item to her, which she caught.

"What is it?" Ignoring her question, Neji closed the door behind him, smiling as he walked down the hallway.

Setting her dress down, Hinata opened up the case. A small piece of paper fell onto her bed. '_Thought you might enjoy this,' _was scrawled on a small piece of paper. The girl got up and put the DVD into her player, then sat back on the bed and pressed play on the remote.

Last night's bar flashed into view, showing the 'Rookie 9' and Team Gai, except Neji. _'Oh no.' _Hinata thought as she watched. Lee sat next to Tenten, Shino, Choji and Shikamaru, while beside the camera was Sasuke. Ino and Sakura were hunched over in the corner, leaning on each other. The remaining Naruto, Hinata and Kiba sat at the bar, directly in front of the camera.

**"Watch this." an unknown person** (who Hinata figured must have been Neji)** whispered to Sasuke.**

**"No way man. I'll bet you 100 ryo you can't do it."**

**"You're on." Neji challenged. Talking louder, he announced, "Are you sure you like her, or are you just saying that to show Kiba up?"**

_'No…,' _Hinata thought, _'He didn't_.

And It went on. Lee defended Naruto, while Tenten smiled. Neji muttered something to Tenten, who sank in her chair. _'And then Naruto…' _Hinata blushed madly, covering her face as Naruto did the unthinkable. She watched in amazement; not at his actions, but at her _re_-actions. Wow, she _was_ crazy. Crazy for not being more forward before.

After the bar scene, another one took place after a short pause. The camera stood facing Sasuke. The boy wore a scowl as he reached into his pocket, bulling out some bills. He handed them to a pale hand, then let his own fall to the side.

"Since I'm so good at this, maybe I could hook up you and Sakura-"

"No," Sasuke said, turning away, "Thanks." He walked off down the road, muttering to himself something Hinata couldn't make out. Suddenly, the camera device was forcibly moved from its position, then turned to face the winner of the bet, Neji Hyuuga.

"Happy Birthday, Hinata." He said, flicking the camera off.

Sighing, Hinata lay back in her head, letting the blue screen play. She fell asleep like that, silently thanking her cousin for the best birthday present ever.

Notes: Just a little thing I was thinking about. It was originally going to be part of How Girls Flirt, but I decided to make it into it's own thing. Anyways, tell me what you think; be flame, critique or praise.


	2. Happy Birthday Naruto

****

Word count 1,303

The wonderful reviewer Even better than the realthing gave me the idea to write a sequel, so here it is!

Drunken Admissions II (Happy Birthday Naruto)

"Come on!! It's not like you have anything to hide…right?"

"Of course not. I just don't want you to have to go through the stuff, that's all." Hinata answered simply. Since she would be getting a new place to share with her husband-to-be, it was requested that she clean out her bedroom. So there she was, seated at the sliding door of her closet, trying to hide all of her childish things from Naruto. How embarrassing.

"Well, It's not like I've never seen baby clothes, or whatever it is you kept all these years." Naruto shrugged, trying to peek into the medium-sized box the Hyuuga girl was holding.

"I know. But these things…are special to me. I know _you_ wouldn't, but I'm still afraid that people might…make fun of me for keeping these things."

"Make fun of you? Why would people do that? They'd have to be some kind monster to make fun of you." Naruto bent over and gave Hinata an upside down kiss on the forehead.

"Love yah babe."

"_Fine_."

"Alright!" Naruto did a little victory dance, flashing a smooth V to no one, then sat down on the floor. "Kay, let's see what we got here." Hinata handed the box to Naruto, and then reached into the closet, drawing out another box of the same size.

Naruto opened up the box and inside were assortments of Hinata's things ranging from the day she was born, all the way to just this year. "What's this?" Naruto held up a shiny kunai. It appeared to have never been used, save for a small scratch that decorated the side.

"That was my first kunai I received as a genin. Kurenai-sensei gave it to me."

"Oh…and these?" Naruto held up three small books that had pictures of female ninja on the front.

"Just some books that my mother used to read to me as a baby." Naruto gave her a devious look, and in return Hinata gave him a questioning one.

"I was thinking; since we're going to get married, what about…you know." Naruto gave some hand gesture, and then laughed nervously while he put one of his hands behind his head.

"Huh?"

"You know…" Naruto narrated a little further, causing Hinata to turn a right shade of red.

"Oh! …umm?" She asked quietly. Not understanding her question, Naruto leaned in, invading her personal bubble as he often did, not that she minded. He raised his eyebrows, though NOT in a suggestive manner and allowed her time to think.

"Well, the Hyuuga believe until after marriage-" she mumbled. That instantly had Naruto's attention.

"Not before marriage, huh? I guess there are more than a few things I've got to change for this clan." Truth be told, Naruto didn't really want to go that far with Hinata just yet, and she could tell it was just his ego talking, as was often the case when talking about 'The Hyuuga Way.' Smiling she pulled another item out of the box, hoping to change the topic of discussion.

"Oh my…" Hinata said, looking down into her hands with recognition.

"What's that? Is it a t-shirt?" Naruto asked, pulling the article of clothing out of her hands.

"My first kimono." Hinata said as Naruto unfolded it. It was lavender in color, matching Hinata's eyes. A dark purple obi was tied around the waist.

"Cute." Naruto said in a sort of matter-of-factly/ sarcastic voice. Hinata looked up, sort of surprised he'd say 'cute' like that. "Sorry, I've spent too much time around Kiba and Shikamaru."

"I don't think Shikamaru would say something like that." Hinata said curtly, looking away from Naruto as if sad, but in all actuality, she was silently laughing at him.

"I'm sorry!" He said grabbing the girl and turning her to face him. Hinata giggled at him, setting one of her hands on his shoulders.

"And you thought I was the sensitive one." Hinata said, folding the kimono up and setting it aside.

"Very funny." The two finished up a few more boxes, each taking their time. About an two hours had passed; they would have been finished sooner, but everything Hinata owned had a story behind it, and Naruto always wanted to know it.

Finally, there was only one box left. Hinata opened the lid, immediately closing it. "What are you doing?" Naruto looked at her quizzically, trying to take the cover off the box, but Hinata hands wouldn't budge.

"There's nothing in here." She said quickly, emphasizing the fact that there was, _in fact_, something in the box.

"I know your lying." Naruto said advancing on her. "If only I had the Byakugan…" He mumbled. Hinata backed away on her hands, letting the box rest unguarded in her lap.

"Naruto, there really is nothing in here. Just some blankets."

"Really? Then why don't you show them to me." Fully knowing the trap Hinata had just seemingly set for her self, she grabbed the box and put it behind her back.

Swallowing her pride and shyness, she asked innocently, "When did you want it again?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Baffled, he pulled back, allowing time for Hinata to get up, with the box, and run out of the room (no matter how improbable those few sentences were, that's what happened).

"Hinata!" Naruto screeched running down the hallway. "Give me the box!"

"No!" She yelled over her shoulder, turning a corner.

"Damn it Hinata!" Naruto cursed, slowing to a stop. Though the doors were closed, he could hear people in the rooms beside him. _'That's it.' _Naruto put his hands together form a few Ins. Leaves came out of the open window in the hallway, quickly rising in the air, covering Naruto in green foliage. When they fell to the ground, Naruto was gone.

* * *

Hinata turned at what seamed like the millionth corner, colliding with Neji. She fell to the ground; the box fallowed suite, while Neji stood with an almost unreadable expression on his face. He picked up the box, and, not caring what was inside, opened it. "Huh." he said. "I'm surprised you didn't see me." he made some strange hand gesture, the closed the box. 

"You know the rules concerning Byakugan in the house. Or do you…" She jumped up quickly, tackling 'Neji' to the ground. Smoke erupted from him, slowly fading to reveal Naruto.

"Heh heh…" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. Hinata stood up and wiped the non-existent dirt off herself, offering a hand to Naruto. He accepted and tried one more time. "So…give me the box!"

"Naruto, you are not getting this box." Hinata said simply.

"Fine. It's getting sort of late, so I think I'm going to head home for tonight."

"Oh...Ok!" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, pulling away before it could escalate further.

"Night!" Naruto said, jumping out of one of the windows and waving in mid-air.

"Yah…"

* * *

Hinata opened her bedroom door, and immediately laid herself down on the bed. Taking off her sandals, she rolled over in her bed, dropping the sandals to the floor. She set the box on the floor as well, then looked up to the ceiling. 

"Naruto…" That days events flashed through her mind. The kiss, the chase…wait. Hold. The. Phone. '_That hand gesture he made…he didn't!_' Hinata gasped, grabbing the box and opening it up. There was nothing inside but a blanket. Gulp '_He did._'

* * *

"Oh my god! I remember that!" Naruto howled, falling off his couch. The Bar Scene was playing on Naruto's television. At the moment, Sasuke was waging a bet with Neji, who was swiftly convincing Sasuke that he, Neji, would win. 

Naruto paused the video, reminiscing in the moment. He recalled what happened next, though just barely. 'Wow…Happy Birthday to _me_…" Naruto said, turning the movie back on.

* * *

**Notes: I know Hinata seems really OC (even Naruto sort of does too). I actually had this story as done, but I decided to put it under the title Happy Birthday Hinata and have it as a two-shot. Review, I guess :))**


End file.
